


I'm Pretty Much Never Gonna Give Something a Serious Title Again

by rosered00



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Nanase Haruka, M/M, anniversary sex?, harurin - Freeform, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered00/pseuds/rosered00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANNIVERSARY SEXY TIMES<br/>Also from my new Tumblr n-s-f-w-free</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Pretty Much Never Gonna Give Something a Serious Title Again

Haru knew something was up the second he stepped through the door of the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. The lights were dimmed, and the scent candles wafted through the air. Where those…rose petals on the ground? Curious, he followed the trail of petals, which led right to…..the bathroom? Now a little bit hesitant, he opened the door. 

The lights in the bathroom were dim as well, the room being mostly illuminated by a number of candles that were placed around the rim of the large bathtub that Haru had insisted on having installed. The bathtub itself was filled with water and bubbles, and in it, Rin was waiting for him.

The red haired man extended a hand, smiling at the sight of his lover. “Come on in, darling, the water’s warm.”

While he had to admit that the sight of a presumably nude Rin beckoning to him from the bathtub was pretty enticing, Haru couldn’t help but be a little confused. He began to strip in order to oblige his boyfriend, but didn’t see any reason not to voice his confusion.

“Not that I mind this setup, Rin,” he began cautiously, “but if you wanted to have sex, you could have just asked.”

“I wanted to make tonight special,” Rin answered as though it were obvious. He helped the now naked Haru into the tub, situating them so that the dark haired man rested between his legs, his back resting against Rin’s chest. “You know, with tonight being our anniversary that you  _totally_  didn’t forget about or anything.”

Haru struck his own forehead lightly with the heel of his hand, frustrated with himself for forgetting such a thing. He twisted to look at Rin, putting on a bit of pout. “Is there anything I can do to make up for it?”, he asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

“We’ll see,” Rin replied with a grin.

Wasting no time, Rin worked two of his fingers into his boyfriend, thrusting them in and out before scissoring them gently for some time before adding a third.

A light blush crossed Haru’s cheeks as his lover worked his fingers inside him, stretching him open and occasionally brushing his prostate.

Rin personally loved fingering Haru. For some reason, he always felt like it was the most intimate part of their evenings together. But this particular night, in this particular fashion, he felt even closer to his boyfriend than normal. Maybe it was something to do with the soft sighs that Haru kept letting out, or the way his back slid against Rin’s chest in the warm embrace of the water. Whatever it was, Rin wanted to stay like this forever. He clung to the moment until Haru wriggled impatiently, signalling that he wanted to get things going. 

Pulling his fingers free of his lover, he repositioned Haru so that the other man was facing Rin, reclined against the far end of the tub. He lined himself up with Haru’s entrance, pushing in slowly and carefully. This was hardly their first time together, but Rin still paused, giving Haru a moment to adjust and waiting for him to ask Rin to begin moving. 

Haru blinked and nodded a little, and Rin removed himself to the tip before pushing gently back into Haru’s tight heat. He repeated the motion time and again, gradually picking up the pace and changing the angle of his thrusts until both men were panting and letting out small noises of pleasure.

Finally, Rin snapped his hips forward and struck Haru’s prostate with deadly accuracy, causing him to let out a loud moan that sent Rin into a frenzy. He thrust hard into his boyfriend’s prostate one, two, three more times before the other man came with a soft shout, cum mixing with the water between them. 

Rin only managed a couple more thrusts before he came himself, spilling his load inside Haru as noth men shuddered and gasped together.

Pulling out, Rin helped Haru return to his previous position, wrapping his arms around the shorter man. The two then cuddled together, enjoying the warm water, in love and utterly spent


End file.
